


A Series of Misfortune Events

by Chickentwink



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, character tags will be added as new chapters are added, even the title is a play on words, gay disaster qrow, not all chapters will be smutty but oh boy when they are, technically? does it still count if they didn't tell anyone?, this fic basically gives me an excuse to sneakily include my headcanons for everyone in here, ungodly amount of luck puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickentwink/pseuds/Chickentwink
Summary: "So when do you want to tell them?" Clover asked hand carding through Qrow's dark hair. Gazing down at the pale very naked man sprawled beside him in his bed."Tell them?" Qrow questioned without opening his eyes, leaning into the touch unconsciously."Your nieces and their team members?" Clover supplied. "About us."Qrow blinked as if the concept was just dawning on him. He rolled onto his side to face the other man, hand reaching out. Clover caught it without a second thought, tugging it upwards to press kisses to Qrows calloused fingertips."I was gonna wait until the right moment, ya know?" Qrow glanced up at the other man sheepishly through his dark lashes. Clover gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze."Fine by me, wouldn't want to push my luck." The ace operative delivered the line with a waggle of his eyebrows and a wink. Laughing at Qrows deadpan expression before leaning down to steal a kiss. "Don't worry pretty bird, we can wait to tell 'em when we're ready."Turns out things don't always go quite according to plan.(A series where Qrow and Clovers reationship is accidentally discovered by Team RWBY and Team JNRP (+Oscar) in increasingly embarrassing ways.)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 267





	A Series of Misfortune Events

**Author's Note:**

> So finally! I am making another silly reveal series! We are doing ten chapters, one for each of the members of team RWBY and JNRP (plus Oscar!) plus two bonus characters! Can you guess who I want to torture?? ;3 
> 
> Some chapters will include smutty stuff some won't, I can add a warning if ya'll prefer? But basically these will go in order of characters least likely to tell everyone else so of course, we're kicking it off with Ren! The most respectful of boys! Can you guys guess who will be next?
> 
> I apologize again, I have no beta reader and I don't know what grammar is.

Ren had just been looking for a quiet place to meditate. A habit his father had instilled in him from an early age. One that he’d continued both out of routine and as a way to preserve his father's memory. He’d discovered that one of the upper levels of Atlas academy had a large balcony garden, though perhaps ‘garden’ was an exaggeration. Besides a few hardy looking shrubs in concrete planters, some tall lamp posts and solid stone benches it was barren. It wasn’t exactly luxurious, painted in hues of gray, much like the rest of Atlus. 

It was, more often than not, deserted. Most people weren’t keen on braving the frigid temperatures caused by the altitude and approaching winter months. Ren, however, had been training his aura since he was a child, one of the first things his father had taught him how to manipulate his aura to control his internal temperature. Besides he valued solitude and silence, more than he was bothered by the chill. 

He’d settled himself into a shallow alcove to the left of the glass doors he’d entered through. He’d found sitting on the benches in plain sight proved too much of a temptation for nosey Atlus students or cadets. Being friends with Nora had taught him patience, and he valued her friendship because when he expressed his need for space, she was happy to respect it. But the students and cadets weren’t as keen to take a hint, so he’d resorted to being tucked away out of sight. 

It had its benefits, the alcove protecting him from the harsher winds but still allowed him a view of the impressive skyline. It also meant if someone did wander outside they were likely to leave without ever spotting him. Though that had proven to be a double-edged blade. He’d once had to witness a truly awkward breakup, the girl had been left standing alone in the cold, a sobbing mess. When she’d finally turned to leave she’d spotted Ren and he’d been nearly as embarrassed as she’d been. Despite all that, he still felt as though the pros outweigh the cons.

He was now cursing his past self for his reckless optimism. 

The young huntsman had been meditating peacefully, finally allowing the built-up stress of constant missions and interactions to melt away. These moments of peace and quiet were a necessary respite for Ren. His semblance allowed him to mask emotions, but it didn’t remove them and to some extent it allowed him to sense the emotions of others. It was useful, he couldn’t deny that, like their run-in with Tyrian. He’d been able to sense the fauness’ overwhelming blood-lust easily. But it could become overwhelming, constantly being barraged with other people's emotions. Their happiness, sadness, jealousy, lust, and fears. Sometimes Ren felt like he would lose himself. 

The calm was interrupted by the sound of the balcony doors being thrown open, followed by noisy, playful squabbling. Ren would usually ignore the intruders, most people didn’t stay long. 

But he knew those voices. 

Ren fought the urge to lean forward to peak out of the alcove to confirm his suspicions, but he resisted the temptation. His patience was rewarded as the pair made their way to the edge of the balcony, easily now within Ren’s view. 

It was Ruby’s uncle Qrow being dragged by the Atlas ace operative Clover. He wasn’t surprised exactly, he’d recognized their voices after all yet part of him was still startled. When the ace operatives had first introduced themselves he hadn’t really thought the two would have gotten along, especially considering their contradictory personalities. He knew differently now but still found himself intrigued. Rather than going back to his meditation he watched the pair with interest, unable to resist his curiosity. 

As soon as the pair reached the balcony railing, Qrow tugged his wrist free from the brunette's grip. He grumbled something unintelligible but despite his grumpy demeanor, there was a small smile ghosting across his lips. Clover responded by flashing the other man a blinding smile. Both huntsman slowly relaxing, obviously not having noticed Ren’s presence. Qrow propping his elbows against the balcony banister while Clover leaned back against the railing, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Ren fought the urge to shift nervously, Clover's attention was focused on Qrow but if the brunette so much as turned his head he was the more likely of the two to spot him. Yet despite Ren’s fears Clovers attention didn’t stray from the older man.

Ren didn’t consider himself a people person. He preferred his own company over the company of others. He found social niceties frivolous and struggling with expressing himself, not for lack of trying but still. Unlike Nora who could befriend practically anyone Ren always found himself clumsily stumbling through social interactions. But even with his social ineptitude, the heat of the men’s shared gaze was practically palatable, and Ren felt his own cheeks heating in response. 

“Any reason you dragged me out here? Other than to freeze my ass off that is.” Qrow’s playful ribbing shook Ren from his own flustered musings. 

“What, couldn’t it be possible I just want to get a little private time with you?” Clovers grin was so salacious that even without the accompanying eyebrow wiggle, Ren could tell it was meant playfully. 

“A little private time that required us to be outside in the cold rather than inside where it’s warm,” Qrow shivered as another gust of freezing wind ruffled his gray-streaked hair, unconsciously tucking himself closer to the larger, warmer body. “And where my nipples wouldn't be hard enough to slice a grimm in half.”

Clover responding bark of laughter drew a small smile from Qrow. 

“Is that part of your semblance too?” Clover teased, biting back lingering giggles. Qrow’s own smile dropped into a pout, annoyance saturating his expression. He smacked the brunette's shoulder several times. 

“Ow! Okay, okay!” Clover leaned away from the assault, raising his own hands in surrender. “We came up here, other than for the amazing view,” Clover motioned grandly outward to the expansive skyline.

“So you could show me your other special skill.” The statement ended in a mock whisper. Clover leaning in conspiratorially and over-exaggerated wink. Qrow blinked at him in surprise, glancing around as if they were in a crowded room and not a deserted balcony. Ren quickly ducking back into the alcove to avoid the man’s sharp eyes. 

“You want me to show you now?!” 

“Why not! This is the perfect spot, nobody ever bothers coming out here and there’s plenty of room.” Clover spread his arms, motioning to the empty space. “Besides you already promised.” The brunette wagged a finger in Qrow’s face, who scoffed shoving said finger away. 

“I didn’t promise, I only agreed so you’d stop bugging me about it every chance you get.” 

“Same difference!” Clover insisted. “Now enough stalling, show me some magic!” 

Qrow sighed with an exasperated shake of his head but he didn’t protest further. He gracefully lept upwards, standing on the railing of the balcony. He turned to face Clover, spreading his arms wide. Then with a playful grin and a wink reminiscent of Clover’s own Qrow fell backward off the balcony. 

Ren felt a cold stab of worry that wasn’t his own, watching Clover's expression furrow. Rushing to where Qrow had thrown himself off. One hand clutching the railing hard enough that his knuckles were white the other reaching for where Kingfisher was hooked to his belt. Just as Clover craned his neck over the edge a black blur shot upwards, startling the other man backward. 

As Clover recognized the shape of a crow, the worry on his face melting away, breaking into a relieved smile. The bird gliding gracefully above them, circling above the ace operative. With a powerful flap of wings, the crow rose higher into the air. A loose feather was shaken loose and floating down. Clover easily catching it, spinning it absentmindedly between his fingers as he admired the blackbird soaring above him.

The crow began to slowly descend, Ren watched the brunette huntsman quickly tuck the feather into his vest. As Qrow’s avian form drew closer Clover followed beneath the shadow of his wings. Following as the man-turned-bird came to one of the lamp posts, settling on the decorative finial atop the light fixture. 

“Welp, you’ve thoroughly convinced me,” Clover said, eyes intent on the little blackbird. “You can change back now, I’m starting to miss that grumpy face of yours.” 

If birds could glare, Ren was sure Qrow would be sending Clover the nastiest look he could. Yet the crow bobbed it's dark head, red eyes shining as Qrow granted the ace operatives request. 

Ren was still fascinated by Qrow’s ability. When Ozpin had told them he’d granted the Branwen siblings the ability to turn into birds, he’d imagined something more...graphic. Skin stretching and tearing, bones cracking and rearranging painfully. But the change was almost instantaneous. One moment he’s looking at a crow perched on a lamppost then in the blink of an eye, it was replaced by a man with the same namesake. 

Qrow stood balanced atop the lamp post. Hands propped on his slim hips, smirking down expectantly at the other huntsman. Clover whistled loudly, making a show of clapping slowly. Qrow gave him a wry look while bowing dramatically. The brown-haired man chuckled at his theatrics.

“Well, I’ll admit that was a neat little trick you got there.” The ace operative said wearing a shit-eating grin, fully aware of how he was ruffling Qrow’s feathers, pun fully intended. The smaller man rolled his eyes hard enough that it made Ren wince in sympathy. Qrow glared down at Clover a playful pout playing on his lips.

“Only you would call turning into a fucking bird a neat little trick.” Qrow sighed. 

“What can I say, I have high standards.” The brunette gazed up at Qrow, smiling warmly, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Must be why I like you.” 

Ren inhaled sharply as he was doused in an intense wave of pure affection and endearment. Even from where he was tucked away he could see the redness that flooded Qrow’s face as the dark-haired huntsman sputtered. 

“How can you spout cheesy shit like that with a straight face!” Qrow had to restrain himself from hiding his face in his hands, his embarrassment almost palatable. Clovers responding laughter did little to soothe Qrow’s sheepishness. 

“Not cheesy if it’s the truth.” Clover insisted, his smile falling when Qrow rolled his eyes with a huff of humorless laughter.

“Not the truth if it’s exaggerated,” Qrow snipped, leaning forward and sticking his tongue out. “We both know your standards are even lower than mine.” 

“Your deflecting again.” 

“I’m not--!” The half-hearted denial was cut short as the finial he’d been balancing on suddenly snapped off. Qrow toppled forward, bracing himself for a rough landing. Ren’s own body tensing, ready to rush forward to help, even at the risk of exposing himself. 

Clover beat him to it. Moving with a speed Ren could only hope to one day possess, the brunette caught the raven-haired huntsman in his arms with only a quiet grunt of exertion. The ace operative quickly straightening from his half crouched stance, his firm grip as he cradled Qrow never wavering. The two men gazed at each other, Qrow blinking up at the taller man, eyes wide. Ren couldn’t quite name the emotion that hung in the air but it caused a shudder to run up his spine. Clover finally broke the silence, a teasing smirk tugging at his lips.

“That was a real stroke of bad luck, good thing I was here to save you.” 

“Pff whatever,” Qrow slapped his broad chest before crossing his arms, turning away to hide his face from the Atlas huntsman. But Ren could see the small indulgent smile tugging at the corners of the surly huntsman's mouth. “lucky catch.”

Clover snorted, squeezing the other man in retaliation. Qrow trying to wiggle free from the ticklish sensation with an aborted giggle. The ace operative allowing his legs to drop to the ground but keeping his arms wound around Qrow’s slender waist. 

“Nah, that was all skill, pretty bird.” 

“Uh-huh, whatever you say, boy scout,” Qrow said, unconvinced but an affectionate smile quirking his lips. Taking Clover's face between his hands, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. A kiss that quickly grew deeper and more heated. Ren averted his eyes in embarrassment but he couldn’t block out the soft sounds of their mouths moving together. When the older men parted to breath, Ren sent a silent thank-you to the heavens. 

When he dared to raise his eyes the two men were still tangled together, bodies pressed together tightly. One of the brunette's arms still wrapped around the dark-haired man’s waist, the other hand now cradling the back of Qrow’s head. Qrow’s face was buried into the crook of Clover’s neck, eyes closed as their bodies rocked gently together to the sound of Clover’s humming. Clover’s eyes slid open just slightly, burying his nose in Qrow’s raven locks, still humming. The overwhelming feeling of affection radiating from them almost made Ren dizzy and his cheeks flushed at witnessing what was obviously a private moment.

He’d later scold himself for letting his own embarrassment distract him because it was in that moment that Clover’s eyes raised just a smidgen and locked with his own. 

Ren froze, rose petal colored eyes wide, feeling very much like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. Clover’s own teal eyes were boring into the young huntsman, his entire body suddenly stiff, abruptly going quiet. 

“What’s wrong?” Qrow asked, pulling away from the ace operative in confusion at his sudden change in body language. Clover’s hard stare didn’t budge from Ren, as if the other boy would disappear if he so much as blinked. 

“It would appear, one of your little hatchlings has snuck up on us.” Clover’s muttered, but even from a distance, Ren could read his lips. It wasn’t the first time one of the ace operatives had referred to their little ragtag group as such. He’d also heard Harriet refer to them as ‘little chicks’ and Marrow jokingly calling their combined teams a murder of crows. None of the ace operatives made these jokes around Qrow, though Ren was unsure if this was because they were intimidated by him (i.e. Marrow) or because they didn’t want him to think they were childish (i.e. Harriet, Vine, Elm). Apparently neither of these things applied to Clover. 

“One of my what?” Qrow asked, confused laughter in his voice as he glanced over his shoulder to follow Clover's eyes. Ren couldn’t bring himself to meet the older huntsman's eyes but the way Qrow’s entire body jolted he knew the moment he’d been seen. “Ren!?” 

At the surprised shout of his name, Ren shot to his feet, desperately wanting to flee but he forced himself to hold his ground. He tore his eyes from his feet, slowly raising his gaze to the older men. The two were no longer entangled, instead standing a respectful distance from each other. But the heavy flush painted across Qrow’s pale cheeks and reddened state of Clover’s ears spoke volumes. 

Qrow’s cleared his throat roughly, crossing his arms and expression settling on stern. He motioned with one hand for Ren to come closer and Ren couldn’t find it in himself to disobey. He didn’t slouch or drag his feet but Ren was positive if he’d had a tail like a fauness it would be tucked between his legs. 

He stood in front of the older huntsmen, trying not to fidget. His face felt like it was practically on fire and he couldn’t bring himself to meet either of the men’s gazes. Keeping his eyes firmly on their shoes. The silence dragged on for what felt like a lifetime before Qrow finally offered him mercy.

“Wanna tell me what the hell you think you were doing?” Ren cringed at the bite in the man’s voice, chewing his lip nervously, trying to pick his words carefully.

“I didn’t mean spy.” Ren offered quietly. 

“Then what exactly are you doing out here?” Clover intervened, his stance mirroring Qrows, arms crossed and expression steely. 

The younger huntsman never felt more like a scolded child than at that moment. Ren was sure if his face got any redder he was going to explode, he could only be glad Nora wasn’t here to tease him about it. Small mercies. 

“I was already out here,” Ren said quietly when both men raised a brow in unison he continued. “I come out here to mediate since it’s usually empty. Then you both came out here and I just didn’t know...when..to...leave. Sorry.” He finished awkwardly, guiltily looking up at the older huntsmen. 

“Just,” Qrow exhaled heavily, roughly massaging his eyes. “get out of ’er kid.” 

Ren nodded enthusiastically, more than eager to make his escape. With a quick bow of his head, he practically ran to the double doors leading inside. Just as his hand rested on the door handle the sound of his name being called made him pause. He turned to face the older man, brows furrowed, worried to further prolong this embarrassing experience. 

“Relax kid, I’m not gonna chew you out.” Qrow assured him, raising a hand in a placating gesture. Ren remained tense despite the reassurances, still vibrating with nervous energy. “I figure, if you’ve been there since the beginning, you probably saw all of that?” 

The extra emphasis made it clear to what Qrow was referring to. Ren’s voice had abandoned him so he only nodded in response, the blush that had been fading returning full force. The redness in Qrow’s own cheeks also looking more vibrant. He coughed awkwardly into his fist. 

“Would you mind, maybe, not telling anyone?” Qrow grumbled. Despite Ren’s overwhelming urge to end this conversation as soon as possible, he couldn’t stop confusion from coloring his expression. Qrow sighed, roughly running his hands through his hair. “Listen, this is all still kinda new and I’d just rather Ruby and Yang hear it from me first.” 

“They might already know.” Ren blurted before he could stop himself. Qrow blinked at him, just as surprised by Ren’s announcement as Ren himself. 

“How would they already know, nobody knows.” Qrow’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I knew.” Ren corrected blankly. 

“What!?” The older man blanched. “How did you know?”

“My semblance allows me to suppress emotions but it also allows me to, uuh, sense them to a degree,” Ren explained hesitantly. When the older man’s expression remained clouded in confusion Ren sighed. 

“When you two are together I can feel the love you share for each other quite clearly.” The younger boy stared at his feet determinedly, hands tucked behind him as he shifted uncomfortably. “Even when you just looked at each it was such a strong wave of affection I just assumed--”

“Stop!” The dark-haired man pleaded motioning sharply with one hand, the other hand covering his furiously blushing face. “I get it, you -- you can just go!” 

Ren didn’t hesitate to finally make his escape without a glance backward. Eager to get back to his team, to submerge himself in their familiar and comforting presence. Jaune with his easy and comfortable brotherly affection, Oscar and his shy yet hopeful friendship, and Nora and her bubbly, practically contagious exuberance. Ren was more than ready to lose himself in their chattering and let the days slightly uncomfortable events fade away. Though he was sure he wouldn’t be able to make eye contact with either of the older huntsmen anytime in the near future. 

*

“So,” Clover began, approaching the more temperamental huntsman who was still rooted to the spot where he’d been talking to Ren. Wrapping his arms around Qrow’s waist from behind pulling their bodies flush, his chest pressed tightly along the curve of the smaller man’s back.

“You gonna tell me what he said that turned you into a tomato?” He gently poked Qrow’s brightly flushed cheek, hooking his chin on the darker haired man’s shoulder. Qrow swatted his hand away but otherwise didn’t reply. Still hiding his face in his hands. Clover chuckled softly, hands snaking around to grip the smaller huntsman’s wrists and tug them away, revealing his face. 

Clover’s breath caught. Qrow’s face was still red but the color had softened, no longer a drastic red that sharply contrasted with his pale skin but now a gentle pink softening Qrows natural pallor. His bottom lip was plump and wet, after being gnawed on nervously, still caught between his teeth. His red eyes, now locked with Clovers' own teal ones, were large and shining. His brows were slightly furrowed and if Clover didn’t recognize this expression, he would have thought the other man was distressed. But he was familiar with many of Qrow’s expressions, but this one especially. 

This was the face he wore when Clover caught him off guard with a compliment. This was the face he wore when he woke up with Clover still beside him gently carding a hand through his dark hair. This was the face he wore when Clover talked about the future and included Qrow in his plans for what came next. 

It was a mixture of hopeful surprise, disbelief and a hint of distrust. And someday he was going to make sure Qrow never had a reason to doubt the good things in his life enough to make that face ever again. 

Clover spun the smaller man around and dove forward, kissing Qrow deeply swallowing the gasp that escaped the smaller man. The kiss was devouring and wild, Qrow practically melting into his arms. When they finally tore their mouths apart they were both panting. Qrow scowled at him, smacking his chest roughly, but Clover could see the warmth in his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He grumbled, Clover couldn’t help the peals of affectionate laughter, the sound only puttered out when Qrow continued to hit him grumpily. The ace operative gently caught the attacking hands in his own, pulling them upwards to press a kiss to calloused fingertips. 

“I know.” He murmured with a smile. Pressing their foreheads together, eyes slipping closed. “I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who will be our next victim to our embarrassing gay uncles? 
> 
> If you want to make suggestions for scenarios or scenes you'd like to see, feel free to drop them in the comments I always love reading your guys's ideas!


End file.
